


How Nolan became a Raeken-Dunbar

by alphaholloway



Series: The Raeken-Dunbar Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Dad!Thiam, Hospitals, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Son!Nolan, Stiles isn't good with new kids, a bit pain, alternative universe, and married Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: What began as a good day, ended badly for Nolan.But it also brought him to really great people.orbecause I can't write Summaries, Nolan meets Liam and Theo for the first time :)





	How Nolan became a Raeken-Dunbar

It had been fine. They had been driving for half an hour, on their way to his dad’s colleague.

His mum was singing to an old song and his dad sometimes looked at her, a fond smile plastered on his face. Nolan in the backseat, with his four years of life experience, wanted to sing too, so he began to loudly repeat what his mum sang. She looked back at him and laughed softly, making him smile and happily clap his hands.

And then there was a loud crash.

 

Nolan blinked against the heavy feeling of his eyelids and looked around. It was dark, kind of, but in the front was light. Exactly where his parents were. He grabbed the seatbelt and tried to get it off, but he wasn’t strong enough. Something dripped down his forehead and he swallowed thickly. What was happening?

“No…Nolan”, a voice from the front seat said, sounding hoarse and stopping to cough.

“Mum? Mum!”, he screamed. Her voice didn’t sound right. It sounded pained. And he couldn’t hear her like that.

“Nolan, are you… are you okay?”, she whispered and tried to turn around to look at him. Her upper body didn’t move, her lower body was trapped between the seat and the broken car front.

“Mum, I can’t move”, Nolan sobbed, trying to escape his seat, but his legs were trapped between them. His mother suddenly groaned in pain, making Nolan sob louder in response. She tried to push forward, in order to free her son. Nolan wiggled and grabbed his dad’s seat to push himself up, but it was hot. Too hot. Burning hot.

And that’s when he noticed the flames. They began outside the car and where now settled on the driver’s seat, swallowing his dad’s figure. A high scream escaped him, and his mother tried to calm him. “Nolan, concentrate. You have to get out of the car”, she pressed weakly and leaned back, away from the flames.

Nolan sobbed again, his whole body felt numb. His dad was burning. His mum was in pain. How could she even expect him to be calm and leave without her?

But he did try again, for his mum. He grabbed the seat, ignored the burning on his hands from where the flames were near and wiggled. And pushed.

And then he was free. He felt the pressure leave his legs and he crawled to the side, trying to open the door. But he was too weak. It was shut and there was nothing he could do.

“I’m so sorry Nolan”, his mum whispered, and she smiled sadly at him, blood dripping from her temple and lip, before the flames slowly began to swallow her too.

He screamed. Screamed her name, his dad’s name and for help.

But there was no one in sight.

They had been driving past the preserve at night, no one would be here at this hour.

 

The car was getting hotter and hotter with any passing minute. Nolan had curled up on the backseat furthest away from the flames, but he couldn’t prevent the smoke from filling his lungs. He coughed, wiping off the tears and closed his eyes. This was the end. There was nothing he could do.

With that, he felt the darkness overcome him.

On the verge of consciousness, he saw a dark shadow running over to the car. He closed his eyes shortly before the door got ripped out and when arms wrapped around him and the person began to run again, he was sure it was death himself.

 

* * *

 

No, death himself wasn’t the person that had pulled him out of the car, Death wouldn’t have brought him to the hospital for sure.

There was pressure on his left leg and he felt slightly numb. Like he was in a bubble. Voices around him mixed with sounds of his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes but closed them again. The light was too bright. And it only got brighter because of his dizziness. His head hurt, aching terribly. The air that filled his lungs burned and a whimper escaped him, sounding too high in his ears.

“He’s awake”, a voice to his right (or was it left? He wasn’t really sure) said. It was deep and kinda rough, like the man had slept earlier.

“I’m going to get Melissa”, another voice said, a woman.

“Thanks, Lyds”, another man said from the other side of the room.

 _How many people are in here??_ Nolan thought, tensing when his head began to spin. Too many questions, too painful to think about it.

But suddenly, someone’s hand laid on his arm and the pain slowly vanished. Nolan relaxed again and melted into the touch. The hand was warm and something about the touch made him calm even more.

 

That was, until his head got flooded with memories. His mum; screaming, crying, being in pain. His dad, getting swallowed from the flames before he could even do anything. The loud crashing on repeat in his head.

He didn’t know what to do. There was no way to escape the pictures, he was trapped in his own body. His mum’s voice echoed in the back of his head, not leaving him for one second. He wanted to run away. Away from the pain he felt in his chest. He knew what that pain was. Too good. He had felt the same pain when his aunt and cousin had passed away, his only relatives besides his parents, but this pain. This pain was intensified ten times.

“Liam, there’s no pain”, the voice whispered confused.

There were steps and then, someone carded through his hair. “He’s probably not in physical pain, T.”

“You mean he remembers what happened?” Nolan was sure the person was frowning.

“Probably. I mean, you said he was not totally unconsciousness when you got him out of the wreck”, the person stated, still trying to comfort him with small touches on his scalp and forehead.

And it helped. Nolan slowly fell asleep again, exhausted from all the past events.

 

* * *

 

From now and then, Nolan woke up, but not really. More like, he was sleeping but he heard everything that they talked about.

“Are you sure?” Clearly a woman.

“Yes, there’s no other Holloway in Beacon Hills. I found an uncle, but he’s an alcoholic and lives in Detroit. No other relatives.” A man, with a habit to talk really fast, said.

“And what should we do now? We can’t send him off to that uncle. What if he gets neglected?”

“I don’t think an alcoholic would care about a child”, snorted a man, probably older than the rest of the others.

Nolan turned around slowly, blinking up against the synthetic light. The voices stopped talking and there were four people around the bed.

A man sat to his right, piercing blue eyes staring concerned at him. He ran his hand through his hair. “Hey. You okay?”

Nolan wanted to respond, but only a hoarse noise escaped his lips. Instantly, the man on his other sight held out a glass of water with a straw. Nolan leaned up to drink, but he felt too weak to move. Blue eyes supported him to sit upwards. Nolan smiled thankfully at him, a small smile, and took a sip. It immediately felt better, and he realized only now, how hungry he was.

Somehow, everyone in the room seemed to have heard his stomach growl and three women went out to get him something to eat. Nolan settled back against the pillows and looked around again. There were even more people.

“I’m Liam”, Blue Eyes said. “The one on your left is Theo, my husband. The girls that left are Gwen, Kira and Lydia, and the two guys right over there are Jordan and Derek.”

The two waved at him before continuing their conversation. A boy with whiskey eyes sat down at his feet. “I’m Stiles and I would like to ask you something.”

“Stiles, no”, Liam growled.

Nolan looked confused back and forth between them. Liam didn’t seem to like whatever Stiles wanted to ask.

“Shush, baby beta. If he doesn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t have to”, Stiles said and looked at Nolan with his best puppy eyes. It wasn’t a good impression if not even the worst he had ever seen, but Nolan was curious.

He shrugged, ignoring the stinging in his shoulder. “Sure.”

Stiles literally lightened up. “Oh, great! So, what exactly happened? I mean, the car crashed against the tree, I know, but what happened before that? Was your dad distracted? Were they arguing?”

Nolan looked down to the white blanket, feeling a lump in his throat. When he looked up again, all eyes were on him. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears, but he took a deep breath and nodded slightly. “I…I don’t really know how it exactly happened. But… Mum was singing to her favorite song and dad was sometimes watching her. That wouldn’t distract him enough though. He’s a great… he was a great driver.” Nolan rubbed over his eyes before continuing. “I was clapping, and then, from one moment to the other, we crashed against something. And then...there was a fire and… and…”. The rest of the story got swallowed from his sobs.

“Stiles, you even make kids cry”, someone, probably Derek, sighed and dragged Stiles away from Nolan. And Nolan was thankful for that.

Liam soothingly rubbed his back and whispered softly ‘It’s okay’ over and over again.

Theo held his hand, rubbing circles on his skin in a lazy rhythm. Somehow, their touches calmed him, again, and he sniffled. “I'm okay.”

"We have food," Kira announced softly when she and Gwen came back in, and Theo moved slightly to the side, so she could put the tablet on Nolan's lap.

And then he dug into it, shoving down the lukewarm food. He ignored that all his movements were under watch, he only cared about the still warm pumpkin pie. It was delicious.

“Want more pie? Melissa made it”, Kira said, smiling kindly at him. He nodded and watched her as she reached into her bag, pulling out a box with more pie.

 

“Nolan? Do you know your uncle Gideon?”, Theo asked when Nolan had already eaten half of the pie.

The boy automatically stiffened at the mentioned name and the grown-ups looked alarmed at him. “He…. He kind of hates me.”

“Why?”, Gwen frowned, tugging the blanket carefully over his cast.

Nolan swallowed thickly. “My cousin and aunt were going to visit us, but they had an accident and their plane crashed. He always says that it’s our… I mean, my fault.”

They were silent for a moment, letting Nolan calm down again. Nolan, now fed up, began to snuggle up against Liam’s side and fell asleep to Theo, talking about something like “See, we should do it, Li.”

What it meant? No idea. But Nolan felt safe, knowing these people were with him and let sleep overcome him.

 

* * *

 

Nolan woke up to a woman checking his IV. “Hey there. Is everything okay?”, she smiled and sat down beside him.

Nolan nodded and looked around. A freezing cold blossomed inside his chest. There was no one. All the people he got to know the last three days were gone. Had they realized that he wasn’t worth their worries? That he was a hopeless wreck, and no one should care for him? Everyone he loved had died. The thought made him feel lost even more.

The woman, no, he knew her name was Melissa, looked concerned at him. “Nolan. What’s wrong?”

He heard somewhere his heartbeat getting faster, probably from the monitor, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to worry. His whole family was dead, there was no one left. Uncle Gideon didn’t count, he had never liked Nolan. What would happen now? How should he pay the hospital bill? What would happen with his home? And again, the air left him and made him shiver, gasping for oxygen.

Suddenly, there was a person next to him and before he knew what happened, he was in his arms. “Shh, it’s okay, Nolan. You are safe”, Theo whispered and rocked him softly back and forth.

Nolan clenched his fingers into Theo’s hoodie and hid his face in his neck. Theo felt warm and the whispered reassurances calmed him a bit. He took a deep breath and nuzzled his face deeper between Theo’s neck and his hoodie.

 

They stayed in this position for a long time, even when Melissa left, and a doctor came in. Liam had come too and talked to the doctor about his discharge from the hospital. Nolan had no idea where they would bring him to, but a small voice in the back of his head whispered foster care and orphan home on repeat.

Eventually, Theo helped Nolan lay down again and carefully shifted his left leg, so he wouldn’t wrap the blanket around the cast too tight. Nolan looked at Liam, feeling small under those blue eyes filled with concern. “I… I think I should say I’m sorry.”

“Why?”, Liam frowned and sat down on Theo’s lap. Theo automatically wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist to stabilize them on the bed. How they could even sit like that, upper body turned to him, was a miracle for Nolan.

“Because I'm such a burden for you”, Nolan whispered and nervously tugged on a loose thread of the duvet, not looking up at them.

A hand grabbed his shaking fists and he looked up. Liam and Theo smiled at him. “Nolan, you are not a burden, okay? We are happy that you are here. Not that we like the circumstances, but you are the single best thing that happened to us. We wanted to ask you tomorrow, but I think we can just do it now.” They smiled at each other before they looked back at him. “We want to adopt you, Nolan.”

Nolan stared incredulously at them, eyes widened. They wanted to adopt him? Like in, they wanted to be his family? He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought. Why would they want him?

Liam seemed to get more nervous with every passing minute and sighed, breaking the silence. “If you don’t like that, we won’t force you to accept us. We want you to be happy, okay? And…”

“You really want me?”, Nolan whispered, interrupting Liam’s monologue.

Liam nodded. “We want you in our life, Nolan. If you want that too.”

Nolan swallowed and nodded shakily. Liam and Theo smiled and pulled him to them. Nolan felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He hadn’t felt that happy since the accident. And now, with Theo and Liam, he was feeling safe again, feeling like it could all get better.

Hope blossomed inside him.

Maybe it would someday feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> English isn't my native language, sorry for the mistakes  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated<3


End file.
